


Baby Boy

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dom!reader, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Oh my God, I feel like this is the perfect prompt for you. How about Kylo is injured during a mission and taken hostage due to his wounds, and the enemy is like "Ohh, you don't know what being under someone's control, Supreme Leader." And Kylo basically responds. "Have you met my wife?" "What??" In comes Kylo's wife to save him and Kylo wants to reward her for being the best wife ever. You can twist it as much as you want, I just hope you like it





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The little plot this fic has was only a way to get to the smut.

“What are you laughing at?” Kylo’s cheek is hit again by the bounty hunter fist. His whole face turns to his right side and he cringes as he feels a sharp pain on a side of his abdomen. Zekel, the bounty hunter planned an ambush to capture Kylo and miracly it worked.  Of course when it’s only one guy against five guys with sharpy weapons the possibility to win decreases considerably.

“You’re so dead” Kylo laughs as if he was in the bounty hunter place, and not tied to the chair, with his head and torso bleeding.

“He’s just scared” another bounty hunter says, trying to not get intimidated by Kylo’s words.

“Big Supreme Leader don’t know what is being under someone’s control” Zekel’s face is too close to Kylo’s face and he crinkles his nose, disgusted by the bounty hunter’s smell.

“You obviously haven’t met my wife” he smirks and Zekel gets desperate at Kylo’s indifference.

“Just shut your fucking mouth already” Zekel punches him again, Kylo’s head is thrown back due the impact and he just laughs out loud licking the blood on his lip.

“Just keep beating my face. She’s gonna love that” Kylo’s head shakes with laughter. “You’re dead. All of you”.

“I told you to…” Zekel can’t finish his threat, his eyes wide open and he falls to the floor dead. You appear on Kylo’s vision, smiling at him.

“Maker, (Y/N). You always have to use a knife?” Kylo observes the knife stabbed on Zekel’s neck.

“It’s more personal, it sends a message that nobody messes with you” you shrug and surround Kylo to untie him. A squad of elite stormtroopers already took care of the rest of the bounty hunters.

“You got into trouble” you say and free his hands.

“I had to do something to gather your attention, mama” Kylo rubs his sore wrists.

“Are you okay to walk?” you frown seeing Kylo’s blood in several parts of his body.

“Don’t worry, I’ll live” he chuckles and pass an arm around your shoulder.

* * *

After two hours where medics took care of Kylo, making sure his wounds were only superficial, they tell you he’s already in a room recovering and you can see him.

“Look at you” you enter to the room where Kylo is. “They beat up your pretty face” you sit next to him on the bed. You brush your thumb where you can see some blood, his lips forming a pout.

“But you rescued me” Kylo grabs your hand and kisses your knuckles.

“I couldn’t let my baby alone” you comb his hair as you check the bruise in his head. “Thanks the Force you don’t have a concussion”.

“Yeah but it hurts” he whines, pretending he has more pain than what he really feels.

“Hey, act like a big boy” you scold him and he only laughs at your game. “I was so worried” you say in a more serious tone and lean on his chest.

“I wasn’t. I knew you were going to save me” Kylo sighs caressing your back. You snuggle into his hair and you breath against his ear.

“Not the ears, you know how it gets me” he huffs tightening his grip on you.

“What happens?” you smirk, faking you don’t know. The tip of your tongue brushes lightly against his ear.

“Don’t start something you won’t finish” he warns you but he doesn’t want you to stop either.

“Who says I won’t finish it?” a devious grin in your face as you get up to lock the door.

“Bad boy” you shake your head in disapprovement when you see the tent that has formed on the sheets.

“You started it” he pouts, knowing you can’t resist to that face.

“You’re injured at the medic bay and you have a boner” you get back to kiss his ear. Kylo buck his hips into the air and tries to move your hand to his crotch.

“Filthy boy” you whisper and he moans feeling the hot air against his ear. “You stained the sheets” you look down to see there’s a circle of precum printed on the sheet.

“I’m sorry” Kylo bites back a moan as your hand lightly brushes his cock above the sheet.

“If I touch you, will you be a good boy?”

“Yes” he shivers as his cock leaks more precum.

You straighten and still sitting, you lower the sheet, only in his medic robe his erection seems more prominent.

“Look at the mess you made” you make a  _tsk tsk_ sound with your tongue.

“Please, touch me” Kylo is already begging. He conforms only with your hand.

“You’re such a big boy” you wrap your hand around his cock and Kylo feels he can see the stars. Very slowly you start moving your hand up and down, spreading all the precum on the tip.

“Don’t you wanna feel it in your cunt?” he bites his lip as he jerks his hips up.

“You’re injured, baby” you remind him.

“It won’t hurt, please” he pleads you. All his pain has gone the moment you touched him.

You get up taking your shoes, pants and undies off, then you climb on bed kneeling with Kylo between your legs.

“Tell me if it hurts, I mean it” you stop the game for a moment. You know how stubborn he can be when he’s horny.

“Yes, yes, just please” he grabs your hips and tries to stick his dick inside of you.

“Baby boy is impatient” you laugh and start rubbing your clit against his cock. After a few touches, your nub looks swollen, you can feel Kylo’s veins against it.

“Fuck, just sink down on my cock, mama” Kylo feels the vein under his cock throbbing against your skin.

“Yes, baby, here, take it” you can’t stand the tease anymore and sink down on his cock. It stretches you slowly, a wet noise coming out of your pussy.

“Fuck” Kylo moans as he sees his cock completely disappeared inside of you.

“Baby, fuck” you put your hands on his chest to start ride him. You lick your lips in a sensual way and Kylo huffs. He doesn’t know what’s best: the feeling of your pussy or your face when he’s fucking you.

“Let me see your tits, mama” he asks you as he takes you by the hips, making you bounce on his hard cock.

You inhale sharply and take off your shit without stop moving. Your skin prickles now that you’re totally naked.

“You want to suck them, baby?” you say as you see Kylo sticking out his tongue.

“Give me” he lifts his head trying to catch your nipple but the pain on his side puts him back to bed.

“Don’t do that” you scold him but reward him putting your tits on his face. Kylo’s mouth immediately latches to one of your nipples as he squeezes your other boob with his hand.

“You like my tits?” you pant as he keeps fucking you. 

“They taste delicious” he purrs tracing wet circles around the hard nub.He moves his mouth to the other nipple, his hands caressing your body, from your hair to your ass.

“Baby boy” you tug his hair and he groans. “You’re so good”.

“I’m gonna come” Kylo slides his hand between your bodies so he can rub your clit. “I’m gonna come and fill your pussy with my hot milk”.

“Baby” you whine as you feel your orgasm approaching. “You’re so dirty, talking like that”.

“But you like it, mama, I can feel your little tight pussy clenching around me” he pulls your hips down harder, wanted to reach every inch of you.

“Aaaaah” you scream and your whole body tenses, you come and spam around his cock. Kylo pounds you three more times and his cock pulses inside of you, shooting cum.

“Baby…” you lay in him. “You were so good” you praise him and give him little kisses on his neck.

“Could you… Could you get up? My wound really hurts” he complains. He feels he’s bleeding a little.

“You told me it didn’t!” you exclaim as you get up to see the damage. There’s a little of fresh blood but the stitches look good.

“I wanted to fuck you” he states as the most obvious thing in the universe. You should know by now that when he’s horny nothing stops him.

“I shouldn’t have listened to you”

“Lay on my left side, I want to cuddle you” he sighs satisfied that he got his orgasm.

“I think we’ve never had sex at a hospital room” you lay hugging him, careful to not touch his wound. He holds the sheets so he can cover the both of you with it.

“There’s a first time for everything” he removes a little on bed getting comfortable. “I love you, mama” he looks for your mouth to kiss you.

“And I love you” you say with his tongue in your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
